Aveces la vida es muy loca
by LynnCdmAinsworth
Summary: Lynn se cambia a un instituto y a otra ciudad donde conece a muchos chicos a cual escojera? esta historia tendra un poco de comedia y tal vez lemon ewe
1. Aveces la vida es muy loca

Hola este es mi primer fic y sera de Corazón de melón

bueno espero que sea de su agrado pues empezare...

Chapter 1

Hola soy Lynn una chica de 17 años tengo el pelo castaño largo ,ojos verdes y piel blanca , me mude a casa de mi tía la cual es dentista... y ya que paso todo esto ... comenzare mi vida en otro instituto yo solo espero pasarla genial y hacer muchos amigos

Lynn Pov

-ya despierta niña que se te hace tarde- decía mi tía a gritos y jalones yo intentaba ignorarla pero baaa lo mejor fue hacerle caso me levante y empeze a arreglarme con , una blusa azul , un sueter blanco , leggins negros y unos converse blancos. despues fue a desayunar mi tia me decia -hoy sera tu primer dia espero que te portes bien hazle caso a los maestros y a la directora que es muy estricta-

-baaa que tan mala puede ser escuche que es muy vieja pobresita ya ni para levantarse sola serviria - mi tia me miro con enojo despues me levante y de repente puso una sonrisa picara y me dijo -tan guapetona iras al instituto mmmm ya quisiera tener ese hermoso cuerpo exepto que no tienes pechos- llevaba tanto tiempo sin que me dijeran eso... bueno despues me fui a cepillar los dientes y escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta

Alexy Pov

-Nooooo mis audifonos ese gato se los volvio a llevar a la casa de la vecina QAQ!-

-calmate solo ve y pideselos- me dijo armin

-Me da pena es como la sexta vez mejor ve tu- le dije

-Estas loco salir afuera!?primero muerto!-

-Gracias ._. sabes igual tendras que salir para irnos al instituto-

-Lo se pero me arriesgare igual que mario para rescatar a la princesa siempre se arriesga y termina sin siquiera un abrazo-

-jamas te entendere hermano...bueno ire a pedirle eso a la vecina-

toque la puerta varias veces a lo mejor no estaba me hiba a ir hasta que una chica de pelo castaño y ojos grandes verdes me abrio yo la mire tenia un...hermoso cabello! salte sobre ella y empeze a tocar su cabello era tan hermoso y sedos brillaba mucho

Lynn Pov

fui a abrir la puerta y ahi parado habia un chico de pelo medio largo azul y ojos rosas con ropa muy llamativa todo hiba bien hasta que salto sobre mi y empezo a tocar mi cabello como si me lo quisiera arrancar

-tu cabello es tan hermoso- me dijo

-G-Gracias- le dije sonrojada

el se dio cuenta de la ecena y se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme

-Mucho gusto Alexy para ti-

-Jeje igual soy Lynn-

mi tia llego y dijo - vaya veo que ya conosiste a Alexy

-Si pero no acostumbro a que la gente brinque cobre mi y intente arrancarme el cabello-

-Jiji lo siento esque es hermoso- dijo el avergonzado

-bueno el estara en el mismo instituto que tu haci que ya tienes una buena amiga- dijo mi tia

-amiga?- dije yo

-Siii iremos de compras despues del institut nos probaremos mucha ropa!-

ahora entendi Alexy era... ._.

-bueno vayan al instituto se les hara tarde- dijo mi tia

-claro!...casi se me olvida bigotes volvio a tomar mis audifonos me los podria dar?- dijo Alexy

-si toma me di cuenta orita- dijo mi tia

-Bueno Lynn andando pero primero por mi hermano-

-hermano?-

-sip-

Armin Pov

Estaba tranquilo jugando minecfat con el mod de Herobrine no hubiera nada que me detuviera hasta que escuche un grito familiar

-Armin! ven se nos hace tarde para el instituto y de paso trae mi bolso!-

Y sin darme cuenta aparecio Herobrine y perdi toda mi experiencia y mis cosas solo tube que aceptar mi destino y hacerle caso a mi hermano al salir vi a una chica muy hermosa de pelo castaño largo,ojos verdes y de piel blanca era hermosa demasiado , segui caminando hasta donde estaba mi hermano y esa chica y alegremente dije ignorando a mi hermano

-Hola mucho gusto soy Armin- tome su mano le di un tierno beso

-H-Hola soy Lynn- dijo ella con un tono rojo en sus mejillas

ella se veia tan hermosa

-Armin-

y tenia un cuerpo escultural

-Armin-

como una hermosa diosa de los videojuegos

-Armin!-

ella era perfecta y esas delicadas manos que...

-Armin!-

-AAh que pasa?-

-ven no te quedes babeando se que Lynn es hermosa y de buen cuerpo pero tambien tenemos que ir al instituto ya despues te calientas todo lo que quieras pensando en Lynn- dijo Alexy enojado

-Q-Que dices!- yo intente tapar mi cara para que Lynn no me viera pero eso era lo de poco porque ya tenia una...

-Que diablos Armin esa cosa salvaje quiere salir de su guarida D: -

Lynn se quedo tan roja intentando hacer como si nada

-Y-Ya basta solo vamos al instituto y ya!-


	2. Primer dia en el instituto

Hola aqui la segunda parte espero que les guste

Chapter 2

Lynn Pov

Llegando al instituto pude notar que era muy grande y Alexy me dijo

-Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris si quieres Armin y yo te lo enseñamos-

-Gracias pero todavia me faltan hacer unas cosas-

-Bueno te vemos en el almuerzo adios vamos Armin-

-Espera- dijo Armin para luego darme un beso en la mejilla lo cual me provoco un leve sonrojo

Y ya me dejaron sola para poder entrar al instituto me encontre con la directora y si era muy vieja pero me pidio que fuera a ver a un delgado en la primera sala a la derecha al entrar estaba distraida y choque con un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos al mismo color.

Nathaniel Pov

Estaba revisando algunos formularios y al darme cuenta estaba en el suelo con una chica no alcanze a ver su rostro pero se veia avergonzada y recojia los papeles despues se levanto y me ayudo a mi

-Hola soy Nathaniel Delegado principal mucho gusto-

-Amm Hola soy Lynn y disculpa lo de los documentos- me dijo alzando la mirada dejandome ver unos hermosos ojos verdes, una piel muy blanca y unos labios rojizos curveados en una sonrisa

-B-Bueno al parecer eres una de las estudiantes que llegaria hoy-

-emm sip-

-mmm me repites tu nombre por favor?-

-Sip soy Sucrette Lynn-

- Mmmm si Sucrette Lynn te falta una foto tuya y $25-

-claro te voy dejando los $25 mientras voy a tomarme la foto-

-Por supuesto-

-bueno hasta luego- me dijo dandome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo por la puerta

Lynn Pov

En este instituto hay muchos chicos lindos y cada uno tiene diferentes personalidades pero por ahora necesito una foto y no donde tomarmela mmm ahi hay una chica

-Emm hola soy Lynn me pregun...-

-Disculpa me hablas a mi a la reyna del instituto?-

-Perdon pero solo me pregunta si no sabes donde puedo tomarme fotos para mi formulario?-

-Ve a preguntarle a alguien mas yo no hablo con escorias-

-Por eso jamas hablas contigo misma y por eso tienes problemas para controlarte?-

-Engreida que te haz...-

-Vamonos Amber no vale la pena se ve que solo te quiere hacer perder la calma- dijo una de sus amigas

Vaya todo instituto tiene una presumida pero baaaque importa mmmm ire por alla, llegue a un lugar que parece ser el patio mmmm hay chico acostado en la banca le hire a preguntar.

Castiel Pov

Estaba acostado en la banca hasta que una chica llega a despertarme

-Hola?...- me dijo ella dudosa

-Hola su majestad que se le ofrece?-

-su majestad?-

-pues si... porque razon una enana viene a despertarme de mi sueño tan valientemente?-

-Mira muchachito tu tienes una muy mala actitud-

-Lo siento su majestad no me corte la cabeza- le dije dandole palmaditas en su cabeza

-No me digas asi!- dije sonrojada dandole un empujoncito

-Jaja hay chiquilla ya me caiste bien ademas eres muy hermosa- me dije tomando su menton y hacercandome a ella

-Espera yo solo quiero una foto para mi formulario-

-pues te llevaras otra cosa que no cualquiera tiene derecho a tener -en ese momento solo la bese en la mejilla lo cual hizo que se quedara en shock

-tanto drama solo por un beso en la mejilla!?-

-entonces si lo hubieras preferido en los labios?- le dijo en tono burlesco

-Q-Que dices!?- dijo ella sonrojada era tan hermosa quisiera haberla besado en los labi...En que mierda Pienso!

-Bueno como te decia antes me llamo Lynn mucho gusto-

-Y yo Castiel aplaudeme-

Y ella dio un pequeño aplauso

-Bueno castiel ahora dime donde puedo tomarme una foto para mi formulario?-

-en el bazar al lado del instituto-

-muchas gracias!te quiero mucho!- dijo ella saltado sobre mi abrazandome

-haber niña no se me empalague que ensucia mi chaqueta-

-Oh lo siento ...por sierto tu camisa no es de Winged Skull?- me dijo ella tan inocentemente mierda se veia an tan...y otra vez con los pensamientos...

-Si porque te gusta?-

-Claro me encanta si quieres despues vamos a un concierto habra uno este sabado en el auditorio del centro-

-pero se agotaron las entradas...-

-no importa me gane 3 por radio una para ti, una para mi y la otra no se para que usarla no tengo amigas ni amigos en estga ciudad que les guste...creo que tu eres el primero al que le gusta..-

-mmm tengo un amigo que esudia aqui mismo y le encanta crees que pueda venir?-

-por supuesto- dijo ella tan emocionada-

Bueno hasta aqui lo dejo intenare actulizar pronto Hasta la proxima y un review no hace mal


	3. El dia del concierto

aqui esta la tercera part perdon por tardar muchisimo enserio losiento QAQ bueno espero que les guste y muchas gracias a

GatitaKukaku

Caitlindistefano

Enserio muchishimas gracias me alegra que les guste

Chapter 3

Lynn Pov

Ya era el dia del concierto,y arregle todo lo de mi formulario,pero casi no pude hablar con Castiel por las tareas y Alexy siempre me desviaba del camino para ir de compras, por suerte ese dia Armin aparecio y el fue llevado por la bestia sexy multicolor,Fui a la sala de delegados donde estaba Nathaniel con un chico alto,castaño,pantalones de militar...

-Hola Nath- Dije saludandolo

-Hola Lynn-

-Jeje quien es...-

Hiba a decir algo pero de la nada el chico me abrazo

-Lynn cuanto tiempo sin verte te extrañe demaciado- me dijo el como si me conociera desde hace mucho

-Q-Que?-

-Mmmm al parecer ya conoces al Joven Kentin-

-Si Lynn me conoces muy bien-

Pero Ken era un niño chaparro,que usaba unas gafas gigantes,y adoraba las galletas principe, pero era muy adorable y amable conmigo...

-Pero tu no puedes ser Ken...Oh kentin-

-Pero si soy yo-Dijo el haciendo pucheros

-Bueno te creo pero no haga pucheros jovencito- dije abrazandolo nuevamente

-no soy tan joven ... mmmmmm todavia tienes eso ojos tan verdes y grandes y esos cabellos castaños tan largos que siempre te negabas a cortar- dijo el sonriendo mientras revolvia mi cabello

-Y todavia me niego-

-Jaja esta bien ire a darle una vuelta al instituto- Dijo saliendo por la puerta

-Emmmm Nath-

-Si que pasa Lynn?-

-Me preguntaba si no sabes donde puede estar Castiel-

-Aa...Castiel- Dijo el mirando hacia abajo

-Emmmm si esque saldre con el a un concierto con un amigo suyo...y solo me preguntaba donde estaba-

-Pues no me llevo muy bien con el asi que no lo veo mucho-

-Mmmm esta bien gracias de todos modos- Dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la sala

Castiel pov

Casi no eh podido hablar con Lynn y ya era dia del concierto,Lysandro estaba conmigo, le dije que me esperara en el patio para buscar a Lynn, primero fui a la sala de delegados donde estaba Nathaniel parecia enojado por algo

-Hola Rubio-

-Aa Castiel no estoy de humor-

-Pues siendo tu yo tampoco lo estaria-

-Que quieres y si solo vienes a molestar te recomiendo que te vayas-

-Oye tranquilo no te pongas como nena yo solo me preguntaba si no viste a la mocosa-

-Cual mocosa?-

-La enana Ojos verdes,castaña-

- ella no es ninguno mocosa es una muy hermosa chica y es muy educada y amable con todos-

-Que te gusta?-

-Claro ella es perfecta!aunque solo lleve poco conociendola lo se-

Despues de eso Lynn entro a la habitacion

-Castiel te eh estado buscando por todos lados- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Yo tambien-

-Bueno vamos a mi casa con tu amigo-

-Primero hay que buscarlo esta en el patio-

-Claro adios Nath-

-Emm adios Lynn- Dijo el delegadito sonrojado por lo de antes

Llegando al patio estaba Lysandro sentado en una banca

-Ya volvi-

-Esta bien ... Usted debe ser la señorita Lynn si que es hermosa- dijo besando la mano de lynn

-G-Gracias-

-Bueno vamos a tu casa por las entradas-

-Espera todavia faltan como 3 horas-

-Pero no te vas a cambiar ni nada?-

-Emmm si pero vengan siganme-

Dijo ella jalandonos. Llegamos a una calle que parecia ser de gente con mucho dinero llegamos a una casa Blanca,Con un gran jardin con arboles y flores. Al frente se veia Alexy y Armin al parecer venian hacia nosotros

-Hola Lynn que haces con Lys y Cast?- Dijo Alexy cargando algo que parecia ser un costal pero era Armin

-Hola Alexy esque vamos a ir a un concierto y me voy a alistar-

De repente vi como Alexy corrio hacia una casa y regreso sin Armin pero con una gran bolsa

-Te ayudo!-

-Pero...- decia la niña avergonzada

-Anda Lynn te quiero ayudar- Decia con esperanzas el chico peliazul

-Esta bien entremos todos-

Ella abrio la puerta y estaba una señora de pelo rosado y ojos rosados

-Hola mi niña trajiste a 2 nuevos amigos-

-Emmm hola tia si...son Castiel y Lysandro amigos del instituto-

-Mucho gusto señora- Dijo Lysandro

-Hola- Dije

-Son tan apuestos cual de los 2 es tu novio?-

-Q-Que!? tia!-

-Soy yo- Dije bromeando

-Que!?-Dijo la niña

-Ooh mi niña eres una suertuda me invitan a la boda eeh-

-Oiga no lo decia enserio- Dije sonrojado y furioso

-Todo dicen lo mismo- Dijo la señora burlandose y dejandonos solos magicamente

Lynn parecia avergonzada pero nos dirijio a un cuarto que parecia ser el suyo

-bueno ponganse comodos no quieren algo?-

-No gracias- dijeron Lysandro y Alexy

-No-

-Bueno me ire a duchar-

-Voy contigo Lynn- Dijo alexy

-Esta bien-

-En ese casi igual yo voy- Dije lujuriosamente

-NO-

Lynn Pov

Entre al baño y me quite la ropa mientras Alexy sacaba prendas de su bolsa, Yo me duche y todo al salir me cubri el cuerpo con una toalla me sente en una silla mientras Alexy secaba mi pelo

-Tienes un Hemoso cabello y es tan largo- Decia Alexy

-Mmmmm que me podre poner?-

-Espera niña ya vuelvo ire a buscar cosas a tu armario-

Alexy se salio y yo seguia secandome el pelo hasta que escucho que alguien entra

-Pudiste encontrar algo?-

-De que hablas mocosa?-

Esa voz...

-C-Castiel!-

-Yoo!-

-Que te ocurre!-

-Como que que me ocurre?-

Yo lo mire friamente y vi como sacaba un cigarro y lo prendia

-Que te pasa no te pongas a fumar aqui-

-porque quieres uno?-

-No!-

-Que mal te lo pierdes-

Yo me acerque a el pero me resvale con el agua que habia goteado de mi pelo haciendo que cayera sobre Castiel y para el colmo mi toalla se habia caido

-Espera niña es demaciado pronto hay que conocernos mejor- Decia el en tono burlesco

-Callate!- Le grite sonrojada

-Espera niña si te levantas de golpe te volveras a caer-

-Agh y que pretendes que haga? Que deje que me violes hasta que venga alguien?-

-Pues si-

-Eres inrremediable-

En ese momento entro Alexy

-Lynn ya vol...Lynn!- Me dijo el sorprendido

-Puedo explicarlo-

En ese momento Alexy agarro a Castiel

-Como te atrevez sucio,pervertido,violador,pedofilo!- Decia el empujandolo hasta afuera de la puerta

Yo di una pequeña risa

-gracias Alexy-

-De nada chica por cierto te traje la ropa-

-Gracias si quieres esperame afuera y ya me peinas y me maquillas y todo-

-Ok esta bien-

Me estaba cambiando Alexy me trajo, una camiseta de tirantes negra,una blusa manga larga de cuadritos negros rojos la cual me deje abierta, unos pantalones skinny negros y unos converse negros como detallito me trajo un collar con una rosa del baño..

-Ya Alexy- le dije sonriendo

-Wow Lynn te vez magnifica dejame te maquillo!-

Entremos al baño y Alexy agarro la bolsa

-mmmm unos labios tan rojos tendras- dijo poniendome un labial muy rojo

-unas pestañas gruesas y largas- decia poniendome rimel

-y unos chapetitos para cubrir o camufrar ese sonrojo en tu mira- dijo mientras me ponia polvo en mis mejillas

-Emmm es necesario que digas eso?-

-Por supuesto que lo es!-

-P-Perdon-

-no importa jamas podria enojarme contigo- Dijo jalando mis cachetes

Castiel Pov

Se podia escuchar todo el ruido que hacian pero no volvere a ir para que el peliazul no megrite ni me empuje en ese momento entro Alexy

-Alabad a la hermosa Lynn- dijo el abriendo la puerta

-QUE MIER...aaam hola- decia ella agachada mostrando su pequeño trasero porque al parecer su collar se le habia caido

ella se levanto y se resvalo cayendo de cara

-Lynn!- Dijo Alexy preocupado

-Ella estara bien es la hija perdida de chuck norris no le ves esos ojos tan desafiantes- dije con una sonrisa

Todos se callaron y me vieron

-emmm... no estamos a bromas Lynn se puedo haber lastimado...- dijo lysandro

-apenas la conoces!-

-Si pero aunque apenas la conosca ella es muy amable con nosotros-

-calma chicos estoy bien- dijo ella mientras le sangraba la nariz y se tambaleaba

-Emmm estas segura?- dije al ver su estado

-s...- dijo ella sin terminar la frase cayendo al suelo

Yo me levantey la cargue para ponerla en su cama

-ella estara bien yo la cuidare ustedes vallan a sus casas-

-y el concierto?-

-si Lynn se mejora iremos-

-Esta bien no hagan cochinadas- dijo lysandro alejandose con una sonrisa

-Ok...espera...a que te refieres!?-

-adios captas muy lento-

-no es verdad-

Mmmm me quede pensando y vi a la niña seguia con sangre en la nariz asi que fui por papel y la limpie, le quite su camisa a cuadros por que hacia calor en su habitacion...era plana muy plana en ese momentos pase mi mano por todo su pecho mientras daba pequeñas risas de lo plana que estaba pero en un momento senti que se movio y abrio los ojos

-Castiel? que estas...- dijo ella al ver que tenia mi mano en su pecho

-N-No es lo que crees!-

-Aaaaaah!- dijo ella dandome una bofetada

-Oye que te pasa!-

-lo siento una persona no acostumbra levantarse y encontrar a un pedofilo en su cuarto tocandole el pecho-

-como que pedofilo!?-

-aaa ya que hora es?-

-las 8:00-

-el concierto empieza en media hora y lysandro?-

-Se fue a su casa-

-Que!? y donde vive?-

-Por aqui cercas-

-Pues vamos!- dijo ella agarrando su bolsa y jalandome de la mano

Salimos de su casa corriendo mientras yo la guiaba llegamos a su casa y tocamos la puerta

-Hola Castiel- me dijo Leigh

-Hola no esta Lysandro?-

-si aqui esta-

-Hola lys...- dije pero al parcecer lys se acababa de duchar y estaba solo con una toalla cubriendole abajo

-Hola Castiel- dijo el normal

-emmm... tapate un poco-

-Porque?-

-emmm Lynn cierra los ojos- dije mientras ella estaba boca abierta mirando a lysandro

-Lynn-

-...-

-Lynn!-

-Ammm que lysandro.. sexy ...Castiel!-

-luego me abofeteas a mi-

-bueno bueno- dijo volteandose

-Apurate tenemos que ir al concierto-

-esta bien vuelvo en 5 segundos-

pasaron 5 segundos y regreso

-Listo vamos-

Nos dirijimos al concierto y en la entrada vendian camisetas de Winged Skull y la niña se compro una y entramos al concierto estaba muy lleno el lugar y empezaron a tocar la niña se quito su blusa y se puso la de Winged Skull, se oscurecia y hacia cada vez mas frio y pude notar como la niña se tambaleaba del frio

-Tienes frio?- le pregunte gritando ya que estaba muy alta la musica

-Emmm no,no te preocupes-

-ven aca- dije sonriendo y acostandola en mis piernas mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias- dijo ella dandome un beso en el menton lo cual me sonrojo

-No hay de que-

al final del concierto me hiba a lavantar pero al parecer la niña se habia quedado dormida, la cargue y la lleve a su casa...

Hola aqui llega el episodio de hoy , intentare actualizar mas rapido c: hasta la proxima espero sus reviews


	4. Mi primer beso con quien menos lo espera

**Hola aqui la cuarta parte espero les guste**

**Chapter 4**

**_Lynn Pov_**

Desperte en mi habitacion, Castiel estaba acosatado en una silla, reze porque tubiera ropa puesta y mire hacia abajo y al parecer mis plegarias se habian escuchado,Yo me levante y fui a la cocina al parecer mi tia no estaba.

-Mmmmm preparare desayuno para Castiel y mi-

Saque algunos huevos y pan. Estaba cocinando los huevos mientras tostaba el pan en la tostadora...Hasta que senti una manos grandes, una abrazandome por la cintura y la otra tapandome los ojos,

-Aaaah!-

sin pensarlo di una patada hacia atras y le pege

-hey!-

Me di la vuelta y estaba castiel cubriendose las partes

-L-Lo siento Castiel no deberias aparecer asi por detras me asustaste- dije agarrandole el hombro

-Q-Que dices con eso no dañas ni a una mos...- Despues de eso cayo sobre mi hombro

-C-Castiel?-

-...-

-Castiel?- Dije dudosa

-...-

-Castiel!?- dije casi a gritos con los ojos llorosos

-...-

-Castiel!- Dije a gritos llorando

-E-Espera estoy bien solo queria asustarte-

Yo lo abraze fuertemente con lagrimas en los ojos

-Castiel...por favor no lo hagas de nuevo...me moriria sin ti a mi lado-

-Q-Que dices niña!-

-Calmate, y no arrruines el momento idiota- le dije todavia abrazandolo

-Lynn...-

-emmm...si?-

El se aserco a mi rostro lentamente , pero el ruido de la tostadora lista y el olor e huevos quemandose lo detuvo

-Que te parece si desayunamos en el instituto?- Le dije feliz

-Emm...si- me dijo el un poco pensativo

-Bueno vamonos lleguemos temprano para poder-

-Ok...-

Nos fuimos caminando yo estaba muy feliz y parecia que el pensaba, yo intente no molestarlo parecia importante, hasta que...me tropece y cai al suelo de cara

-Hay mocosa es costumbre e ti caerte tanto?-

-s-si- dije todavia en el piso

-eres un gran problema...- dijo el tomando mi mano y levantandome

-Psss Gracias-

-Ya vamonos rapido la gente nos mira raro y tengo una reputacion que mantener-

-emm?... Ahhh!-Dije mientra jalaba mi mano y y corria

**_Castiel Pov_**

Puedo tocar la mano de la niña facilmente y no lo voy a desperdiciar para nada...

-Jaja corre niña!-

-Espera castiel u-un auto!-

-eeh?-

El auto apenas me paso por al lado

-ammmm...estoy bien-

-s-seguro- dijo ella con ojos tristes y preocupada

-Por que te preocupa tanto cuando alguien va morir?-

- solo que no quiero perder a alquien mas...-

-A que te refieres?-

-a-a nada-

Yo la tome de las dos manos y la mire fijamente , ella solo empezo a llorar y me abrazo fuertemente

-t-tu no lo entenderias-

-Si te entiendo eh perdido a varias persona-

-Te hablo de ello en el camino-

-esta bien...-

Pasaron unos 5 minutos

-Ya estoy un poco calmada...te contare...bueno cuando era niña...Tenia una mejor amiga...Ella y yo eramos inseparables..un dia ella trajo una muñeca a mi casa...estabamos jugando en el patio...yo y ella tubimos una estupida pelea por un vestidito rosa de princesa...me enoje y lanze su muñeca a la calle...ella fue por ella...pero en ese momento una camioneta hiba apasar y ...-

-La atropeyo...-

-E-Exacto...era horrible... habia demaciada sangre...yo contempre como el parachoques golpeaba su cabeza ...Llego la ambulancia y la pusieron en una camilla... yo solo me subi a la ambulancia y me sente al lado de ella... yo solo gritaba su nombre con lagrimas en sus ojos...al llegar al hospital...ya era tarde nada podria curarla...ella murio 4 horas despues del accidente...la policia me pregunto que habia pasado...Yo les explique...y ellos entendieron todo...con los años todos olvidaron lo que paso...menos sus padres y yo...-

-Mmmmm ... yo crei que seria algo pequeño...en verdad lo siento..-

-no debi contarte eso...ya arruine la conversacion-

-Ja no te preocupes mocosa-

-Bueno ya llegamos al instituto...Vamos a la cafeteria-

-Claro por suerte es temprano y no me veran contigo-

-Que dices...te quedaste en mi casa y me agarraste desprevenida por detras!-

-Y tu me diste una patada!-

-Pero tu tuviste la culpa!-

-Siempre la tengo yo?!-

-Pues si idiota!-

-Por al menos no lanzo muñecas y hago que atropeyen a mis amigas!-

Ella se quedo callada viendome los ojos llorosos

-T-Tu...ERES UN IDIOTA!-

Me dijo mientras salia corriendo y llorando en la salida pude notar que se topo con un pelirubio con traje y lo abrazaba fuertemente**  
**

_**Nathaniel Pov**_

Estaba entrando a la cafeteria por un cafe ya que no habia dormido por hacer el papeleo y me tope con Lynn ella estaba llorando

-Q-Que sucede Lynn?-

Ella solo me abrazo fuertemente y pude notar al fondo a un pelirojo de ojos grises...Castiel...Yo sali abrazando a Lynn y fui con ella a una banca en el patio

-Lynn estas bien?- Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella mantenia su cara en mi pecho

Ella no me conteste estaba llorando demasiado para contestar...

-Calma Lynn-

Ella levanto la mirada y sonrio... sus ojos no brillaban tanto como siempr...solo demostraban tristesa

-Estoy bien ...Gracias-

-Bueno...-

Ella sonrio alegre como si ya no tubiera problemas, nos levantamos

-Gracias Nath-

-No hay de que- Le dije sonrojado y con una sonrisa ella se hiba a ir ,pero yo tome su brazo y la acerque para besarle la mejilla

-Jeje Adios- Dijo ella sonrojada

Cuando se iba a ir vi que el pelirojo la siguio asi que fui a espiarlos

-Lynn...-

-Castiel..-

-_Lo siento!-_ Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo soy el que se debe disculpar jamas debi decirte eso...-

-Igual yo...No me debo enojar contigo solo porque me hayas dicho la verdad...Ya pude superarlo...-

-Lynn...- Ellos se abrazaron

Se miraron fijamente y Castiel acerco su rostro al de ella

_**Lynn Pov**_**_  
_**

Los dos nos habiamos perdonado mutuamente...

Castiel me abrazo y fijamos la vista uno al otro...

Yo me puse de puntas y tome su cuello y el bajo un poco su rostro.. nuestros labios apenas se habian rozado hasta que..

-Oigan ustedes 2 detenganse saben que eso no esta permitido en el instituto- Grito nathaniel

-Haber delagadito deten esto!-

Grito castiel , mientras tomaba mi menton, se agachaba y me daba un dulce beso

...El cual habia sido el primero para mi...

Mi primer beso con quien menos los esperaba...

**Bueno espero le haya gustado ewe espero reviews no tardare tanto en subir la continuacion hasta la proxima ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola aqui la quinta parte espero les guste :3**

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

**_Lynn Pov_**

* * *

Despues de ese beso...Nathaniel me ignoraba y a Castiel no lo veia por ningun lado yo no sabia que hacer, creo que el peor error que pude cometer es haber venido a Sweet Amoris ...Yo empeze a faltar a clases,en el almuerzo me sentaba sola y veia como todos se divertian, ese dia Kentin me vio y se sento a mi lado

-Hola Lynn- Me dijo el tan feliz y dandome un abrazo

-Hola Kentin..-

-Porque esa cara larga? Sonrie- me dijo el, haciendome una sonrisa con sus manos

Yo solo lo abraze y el me correspondio

-Lynn...Ya enserio que pasa...me podrias contar?-

-B-Bueno... lo que pasa es que tengo una "AMIGA" que tiene dos amigos, uno un poco "REBELDE" y el otro muy "FORMAL"

-Emmm...y dime que paso con sus amigos?-

-Su amigo rebelde y ella tubieron un conflicto, y ella se topo con su amigo formal y la consolo, despues de eso mi amiga hablo con el chico rebelde y los dos se disculparon, pero despues de eso se pusieron un poco cariñosos, en ese momento el formal les dijo que no se permitia hacer eso en el instituto, pero el chico rebelde lo contradijo y la beso, despues de eso ya ninguno de los dos le habla-

-ahora entiendo...Un momento besaste a Castiel?-V

-Eh!?-

-Lynn no puedes mentir tan bien, ademas Jade los vio desde el Club y me lo conto-

-Ese Jade...-

-Creo que deberias hablar con Nathaniel y Castiel y solucionar el problema-

-Eso hare...-

-Pues ve antes de que empeoren las cosas-

-Claro! Gracias Kentin-

Me despedi y al irme pude ver a Kentin golpear su cabeza contra la pared y caer desmayado al suelo , yo hice como si nada y segui buscando a Nathaniel o Castiel _**(Wtf ? ._. Ok olviden lo de desmayado al suelo creo que exagere)**_

* * *

**_Castiel Pov_**

* * *

Estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela con Demonio mientras pensaba...Creo que soy un idiota por no hablar con Lynn despues de besarla...Pero que podria decirle?. En ese momento vi una cosa diminuta acercandose rapidamente ,cada vez era mas grande, y mas, y mas hasta que me fije y la cosa rara era Lynn la cual venia corriendo hacia mi,demaciado rapido...Un momento...hacia mi! Cuando iba a moverme la enana se tropezo y salio volando, y cayo sobre mi.

-Hay enana no pudiste haber venido caminando?-

-Esque queria verte- Me dijo ella sentada en mi torso y sobandose la cabeza

-Braguitas azules con gatitos un poco infantil no?-

-Eeh!?- Ella me dio una bofetada y puso sus manos entre sus piernas para cubrirse

-Nomas para eso me querias?-

-Si...Digo No!-

-No pues si o...-

Ella me detubo dandome un abrazo

-Castiel eres un idiota, te quiero demaciado y quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes ,esos insultos y burlas que me dabas,y esas bofetadas que te daba cuando me hacias cosas pervertidas-

-Eso esta pasando ahora mismo si no te das cuenta enana-

-Lo se pero no solo quiero que pase hoy, quiero que pase todos los dias-

-Para eso necesitaras muchas braguitas azules de Gatitos-

-Pero no exactamente me refiero a eso idiota-

-Pero son lindas,sobre todo para ti , te miras sexy, ademas por lo plano y lo pequeña...serias una loli- Dije mientras levantaba su falda

-C-Castiel!- Grito ella dandome otra bofetada y parandose

-Valio la pena- Dije mientras me levantaba y me tallaba la mejilla

-A-Ademas no soy tan plana-

-Claro que no COFCOFsiCOFCOF-

Ella me miro con odio

-Y no me das otro besito Castiel?- Me dijo ella con su carita tierna

-C-Claro- cerre los ojos y le di un beso...su aliento olia mal como a carne o algo asi, abri los ojos y estaba besando a Demonio el cual despues me mordio la nariz

Ella dio una pequeña risa mientas yo me iba con demonio a lavarme la boca

-Mocosa...-

* * *

**_Nathaniel Pov_**

* * *

Estaba intentando hacer el papeleo pero no dejaba de pensar en Lynn y Castiel...Ahora mismo Lynn hasta deberia estar casada con el o peor aun embarazada! y de seguro lo hicieron encima de esta misma mesa! Yo rapidamente quite mis cosas y las puse en otra mesa en ese momento alguien entro y yo disimule y me di la vuelta

-Buenas tardes que se le...lynn-

-Hola Nath-

-Ni creas que te dare dinero para biberones y pañales!-

-De que diablos estas hablando!?-

-De Castiel y ti-

-Pero que mier...Crees que un tio me podria embarazar y convencer tan facilmente?Eres un mañoso pervertido!-

-Entonces no estas embarazada?-

-No!-

-Y eres virgen?-

-Pues Claro!-

-Y sales con Castiel?-

-No-

-Entonces... esta bien perdonada-

-Eres muy confuso- Dijo ella mientras se retiraba pero yo tome su mano, esta vez no se iria tan facilmente

la cargue y la puse sentada sobre la mesa

-N-Nath?- Me dijo ella sonrojada

-Lynn y-yo te amo- Despues de esas palabras tome sus hombros y la bese en los labios, en ese momento se escucho que abrian la puerta y aparte mis labios de los de ella

-Oye Nath creo que el formulario de ausencia se mojo y fue usado para limpiarse babas de perro- Dijo Castiel

Yo y Lynn nos quedamos callados

-Que hacen?- Pregunto castiel con la ceja alzada

-N-Nada- Dijo Lynn avergonzada

-Bueno...creo que las babas cuentan como firma asi que toma- dijo Castiel dandome una hoja mojada y un poco biscosa con tinta embarrada por todos lados

-Bueno yo me voy- Dijo Lynn

-Espera Lynn no quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-Emmm no gracias tengo planes con Castiel- Me dijo ella tomando a Castiel

-Ah si?- Le dijo Castiel

-Si y callate!- Vi como Lynn salia jalando a Castiel

* * *

**Bueno aqui llega el episodio espero que les haya gustado no olviden mandar sus Reviews y aceptare opiniones o ideas :D**


End file.
